


Домашнее задание

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Домашнее задание

К психологу она попала в пятницу. 

Эту муть с мозгоправами их распрекрасная начальница привезла с одного из семинаров, с которых из-за обилия свободного времени практически не вылезала. И, как все свои нововведения, тут же внедрила в жизнь рабочего коллектива. 

Коллектив, хоть и был возмущен, но роптал по курилкам, вполголоса: ссориться со скандальным и злопамятным начальством никому не хотелось. Люди негодовали, но потихоньку тянулись к психологу. Первыми отстрелялись показушники и подхалимы, потому поползла на прием серая масса молчаливых и покорных, затем с показным безразличием и неспешностью сходили бунтари и своевольники. Последней, после серьезного внушения сверху, к психологу попала Тася, которая никогда не относила себя к группе протестующих, но в этот раз почему-то зациклилась на нежелании быть как все и тратить свое время на дурацкую, как ей казалось, затею.

Психологиня (по-другому назвать эту ряженую фифу с фэншуем спинного мозга у Таси не получилось) приняла ее с опозданием почти на 20 минут. Учитывая, что офис этой мозгоправки находился на другом конце города, а пятница у них традиционно была сокращенным днем, Тася уже уходила в минус по времени сравнительно с обычным расписанием. 

«Блин, дома точно часа на полтора позже буду, чем могла бы, — раздраженно думала она, входя в кабинет. — И что нашей прекрасной начальнице не сидится на рабочем месте? Все ее черти по каким-то семинарам носят!»

— Я сразу вижу, что у вас проблемы, — едва поздоровавшись, начала психологиня.

На бейджике у этой вполне жирной и довольно неухоженной бабы перечислялись ее сомнительные титулы и странные слова, больше похожие на иностранные ругательства.

«А у тебя какие проблемы, бодипозитивщица хренова, — раздраженно подумала Тася. — Лучше бы сама к кому-нибудь сходила — фитнес-тренеру или парикмахеру, например. Или, еще лучше, к психиатру. Это точно помогло бы».

— Вы не умеете принимать себя такой, какая вы есть, — продолжила психологиня. — Я сразу вижу ваши комплексы и вашу зажатость. 

«У нормальных людей это называется нормы поведения и этикет внешнего вида», — молча парировала Тася. 

Ей не хотелось спорить с этой стремной теткой и страстно желалось поскорее закончить бесполезный и неприятный разговор.

— Но я знаю, как вам помочь, — продолжала психология. — Конечно, по-хорошему вам надо прописывать терапию, коррекцию и медитации, но я вижу по вашему лицу, что вы не хотите сейчас ничего делать. Вы еще не дозрели до понимания необходимости изменений своей жизни. А без вашего вовлечения и желания ничего не получится. Поэтому я пропишу вам простейшую форму домашней работы. Вот, — и секунду спустя протянула Тасе запечатанный конверт. — Тут полная инструкция — как все начать и как закончить. 

— Что это? — опешив, спросила Тася, которая слишком глубоко погрузилась во внутренний диалог и пропустила сказанное мимо ушей.

— Это ваше домашнее задание, — сказала психологиня.

— И что там? — опасливо поинтересовалась Тася.

— Самый простой способ это узнать — открыть конверт и прочитать, — улыбнулась психологиня.

— Лучше вы мне расскажите, — все еще отказывалась брать в руки конверт Тася.

— Какая вы недоверчивая! — закатила глаза психологиня. — Но это тоже лечится, если захотите. В конверте запечатано ваше домашнее задание: купить в любом канцелярском магазине коробку пластилина и слепить свое идеальное пространство для жизни. 

— Это как? — уточнила Тася. 

— Хотите жить в селе — слепите деревенский двор, дом большой или маленький, сараи там, бассейн или сад. Или городской двор слепите — качельки там или магазин, или стадион. Или рощу. 

— А как я рощу слеплю? Или качели? Я не умею, — отказалась Тася.

— Ютуб вам в помощь, — тяжело вздохнула психологиня. — Посмотрите парочку мастер-классов. И все у вас получится.

— А потом вам принести показать? — растерянно уточнила Тася.

— Зачем? — удивилась психологиня. — Это вам, чтобы вы поняли, что вам нужно для комфортной жизни.

— А как это связано с профессиональным выгоранием? — не унималась Тася.

— Все остальные вопросы — на частной платной консультации, — рыкнула психологиня. — Я и так вам времени уделила больше, чем нужно. Мое дело — сказать вам, что нужно. Остальное — ваши проблемы, хотите лепите, хотите гуглите, хотите ничего не делайте! 

— Это хамство — так с клиентами разговаривать! — не удержалась Тася. — Я на вас пожаловаться хочу! 

И выскочила за дверь, даже не взяв конверт. Психологиня что-то кричала ей вслед про конверт и про какой-то ящик Пандоры, про горшочек, который надо останавливать специальными словами, но Тасю это уже не касалось: закончилась проклятая консультация, начались долгожданные выходные! 

«Блин, откуда эти чертовы фрики только берутся! — возмущалась Тася, идя к остановке. — „Слепите себе комфортное пространство”. Спасибо, что не сшейте или не выпилите из дерева. Или не сыграйте на рояле. Или не сварите из риса. Или…».

А полчаса спустя, уже в квартале от дома, бродя по супермаркету, Тася почти автоматически зашла в канцелярский отдел и, немного помедитировав у полок, все-таки взяла коробку пластилина. В последний раз она что-то лепила еще в школе, на уроках не то труда, не то рисования — вспомнить сейчас уже не представлялось возможным. Но почему бы не попробовать вспомнить, как это делается, верно? В конце концов, та дура была права: ютуб мог помочь научиться делать вещи и посложнее, чем лепка. 

Но посторонняя помощь не понадобилась. Закончив ужинать, Тася открыла коробку и долго смотрела на разноцветные продолговатые бруски, не решаясь ничего с ними делать. А потом этот синдром страха белого листа неожиданно сменился совершенно вандальскими желаниями. Тася взяла тонкий пластмассовый ножик, который прилагался к пластилину, и резанула брусок пополам. Соединила два полученных прямоугольника в один большой, налепила на него разноцветные окна. Получилась многоэтажка. В нигде она простояла недолго. Из тумбочки Тася достала оставшиеся после гостивших племянников карандаши и альбом для рисования. 

На чистом листе очень быстро появились озеро, поле, две дороги и залитый бетоном микрорайон, на границу с которым Тася и прилепила свою многоэтажку. 

— А ниче так вышло, — хмыкнула она. — Инсталляция района. Гопота оценит! 

Для полноты картины Тася слепила старую школу, пристроила к ней старую же спортивную площадку и пару разломанных каруселей. 

— И магазин с лавочками надо, для бабулек! — сказала Тася и принялась за дело. 

В субботу Тася проснулась поздно. Повалялась в кровати, полазила по интернету, а потом пошла варить кофе. Но по дороге в кухню из коридора увидела свои вчерашние художества. Три многоэтажки, школа, два магазина, парк и детский садик смотрелись вполне законченной композицией. Но все равно чего-то у них не хватало. 

— Ладно, — хмыкнула Тася. — Сейчас сделаем вам соседей.

Когда второй, более богатый микрорайон (с кортами, бассейнами, многоуровневыми стоянками и высотками) был закончен, Тася таки пошла варить утренний кофе, хотя, по-хорошему, было время позднего обеда.

— Город — это хорошо, — бормотала Тася, наблюдая, как в джезве бурлит темная жидкость, — но рядом с городом обязательно должно быть село! Вон и у нас со всех сторон деревенские пригороды! 

Так кофе остался остывать на столе, а Тася побежала умываться-одеваться и покупать пластилин в супермаркет. Строительного материала надо было много: на два села, хутор, лес и еще один большой город. 

В среду вышли все мыслимые и немыслимые отпущенные сроки. И после недолгого совещания в отделе кадров на разведку отправили водителя Андрея.

— Просто пойди посмотри, — проинструктировала его начальница. — Соседей поспрашивай, если что не так — вызывай полицию или скорую, сам ничего не делай. Сам понимаешь, третий день как на работе нет, телефон выключен, а ведь раньше даже не опаздывала никогда. Мало ли что случилось. 

Андрей покивал, уточнил адрес и поехал выполнять поручение. Тасю он знал только шапочно, как и большинство менеджеров. Но даже такое поверхностное знакомство позволяло судить о ней как о человеке аккуратном и обязательном, ответственном. Такие не сбегают с любовниками, никого не предупредив, не «забывают» сказать о своей болезни на работе. Поэтому были все причины предполагать худшее. 

Приехав по нужному адресу, Андрей немного помялся у подъезда, выкурил сигарету и только потом поднялся на нужный этаж. Надписанный номер квартиры не давал ошибиться. Водитель осторожно постучал в дверь. Никто не ответил. 

Андрей понимал, что нужно вызвать полицию или скорую, и уже с ними входить в квартиру. Но дверь была соблазнительно-зазывающе приоткрыта. И он решился войти. 

В коридоре оказалось темно. 

— Тася? Таисия Анатольевна, вы тут? — позвал Андрей. — Меня с работы послали, волнуются, что с вами что-то случилось. 

Ответом ему была тишина.

— Тася? Вы тут?

Андрей наугад сделал несколько шагов и наступил на что-то мягкое. Нагнулся, посветил телефоном и удивленно присвистнул. Это был небольшой пластилиновый домик — синий с коричневой крышей. 

Водитель попытался вспомнить, были ли у Таси дети, но не вспомнил. Автоматически поправил домик и поставил его назад на пол.

— Тася? — негромко позвал он. Ему опять никто не ответил. — Таисия Анатольевна?

Подсвечивая телефоном, Андрей нашел на стене выключатель, щелкнул им и на секунду ослеп от яркой вспышки. А потом, прозрев, охнул от удивления. Все: полы, стены, потолок — были в пластилиновых домиках разных размеров и конфигураций. Между ними были прочерчены линии, круги и овалы, налеплены деревья, кусты, машины, качели. 

Лепить любил его дед. Правда, делал он это профессионально — из глины, потом сушил, запекал и раскрашивал свои изделия. Андрей его талантов не унаследовал, но пластилин был его спутником все детство. 

В одном месте явно не хватало забора. И выглядело это так неправильно, что Андрей не удержался. Взял с тумбочки услужливо разложенные брусочки и пластиковый ножик. И принялся за работу.


End file.
